The Troublesome Twosome Two
by Cohen101
Summary: The Troublesome Twosome are back, and their 12 years older. Look and read about how different Seth and Ryan's life would be if they grew up together.
1. Brotherly Love

_**The Troublesome Twosome Two**_

**Notes: **Ok, some of you may remember me from the cute little story I wrote, The Troublesome Twosome. It was about Seth and Ryan growing up together as babies, (I think they were 4 or something) and one of the latter chapters evolved Hailey, Jimmy, Summer and Marissa, a pirate ship at the beach, and a pink noodle if I remember correctly. Very exciting. If you like lil' Seth and Ryan stories, read it, see if you like it, drop a review. In the mean while, this is kind of the same story, except Ryan and Seth are all grown up together, and it's the same concept, except later in their life.

Sorry to all those wonderful people who read my TTT story that I haven't updated since like… the week after the end of Christmas break. Read this one, it goes onto memories in the next or third chapter.

On with the story, please R&R. Oh yeah, this story is an AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own any OC, though I wish is did sniff hugs first season

Brotherly Love

"Ryan Atwood Cohen, lining up to the battered base wielding the powerful bat of power... "

"Shut up Seth."

"Is it just me, or is our star-hitter R.A.C. a little bit grumpier? He better hit this rocket of a ball; the intense game resides on it."

"Shut up Seth."

"What's this? The gracious fans are telling Ryan to hit the ball or else? How cynical and demanding!"

"Seth, Shut up."

"The pitcher is winding up a deadly throw…"

"Seth…"

"And there it goes! What a rocket that ball is. Oh my GOD! What an astounding hit! Going, going, going, going…Still going… Wow. Let's hope he hasn't been using creative visualization folks, or my head is going to be for dinner tonight."

Ryan, back at the plate, decided against running around the bases as he would traditionally. Instead, he took off in Seth's direction with every intention of tackling Seth to the ground. Seth, highly terrified at the sudden aggressiveness, clutched the stick he was using as a microphone and shouted;

"Oh, wow, look at that. Not a sight you'll see everyday, that's one angry Atwood." Seth said, using Ryan's middle name to aggravate him. Seth continuing his announcer act, and bolted in the opposite direction of Ryan. Ryan continued to run after him, while Seth shouted something into the wind, containing the words "Mom," "Trouble," and "Home." Their class looked on as Seth lead the way through several odd shapes and loops, resembling something very much like a chicken with its head cut off. Ryan slowly gained on him. Just as Ryan was about to tackle Seth, the coach blew his whistle. Seth ran huffing and puffing back to him, getting passed by Ryan who ultimately beat him there, barley short of breath. Their class laughed at the two Cohen's feat, but soon stopped when the teacher glared at them.

Mr. Opal wasn't the nicest of people, which was a bad thing for Seth and Ryan. He was subbing for the normal teacher, but wasn't nearly as understanding. Seth and Ryan's antics were well known through-out Harbor school, and most teachers didn't mind; the boys were funny, many a times causing the teachers to laugh along with everyone else in spite of themselves. They also knew when enough was enough… well, at least Ryan did.

"You two, detention, after-school, I'll meet you by the equipment shed. I'll inform your parents as well," Mr. Opal said rather harshly, sending the two of them to the showers, but not before he made them run the length of the field and back. The other kids groaned, and some grinned, just because the fact stood for itself. The Cohen's had more detention hours on their record then all the other students combined. It was also well-known that they had the most friends, _were _the best of friends, as well as the closest brothers you could find. The two of them had (or so they thought, as everyone is entitled to think) the best girlfriends in the world.

Marissa Cooper grinned, watched Ryan run easily to the end of the field and back, laughing at Seth, who he intercepted at the halfway point coming back, Seth once again going the opposite direction. Apparently, the punishment was more suitable for Seth then Ryan, and really made no sense to either of them, taking into consideration that once they were done, they could get out from underneath the blistering Californian sun and into the cool shadows and showers inside the massive private school building.

Summer Roberts, on the other hand, grinned at Seth, watching him struggle to survive the scorching journey to and fro the field. She smiled, thinking that Seth was definitely the more care-free of the two, and noted how happy he seemed even when he was out of breath, and looked as if he was about to die. He always seemed, looked and genuinely was happy. Summer remembered a time about 3 years it would be now, when Ryan took off from the Cohen household, and was found 47 days later, stabbed and barley breathing in a dark alley-way in Gonzales. It was the most miserable she and ever seen Seth, but that's a different story entirely.

After the boys had been sent off, the bell rang 10 minutes later, signaling the beginning of lunch. The girls filled off to the girls locker room, while the boys to theirs. In the locker room stood Ryan, foot propped on the bench, yelling at Seth to hurry up. To the surprise of many, (but not really) Seth was still in the shower, singing about something, -he sang it, not me- "colors that end in urple." Yes, I said "colors that end in urple." Catching a few of Seth's lyrics, Luke Ward couldn't help laughing. Cohen was such a queer sometimes (that meant in the nice way), he had no idea how him and Ryan were related. He didn't know how the two worked. They were complete opposites, Seth loud and casual, while Ryan was brooding and silent, and yet when they were together, you just wanted to laugh. You were mostly always laughing, usually off of Ryan's one-look-a-thousand-words looks or Seth's actions or jumbled mutter. Luke also remembered the time when Ryan disappeared as one of Seth's worst moments. Seth suddenly wasn't happy and fun anymore, he was like a completely different person. He had retreated to a shell of loneliness, ignoring everyone and everything. But, like I said, that's a different story completely.

Ryan had been waiting around for 5 minutes when he decided enough was enough. At this rate, even the girls would beat them out of the changing room, which would be the utter most humiliation. "Can I borrow this?" he asked Mark, one of his many friends. Mark nodded yes, wondering what the hell Ryan would do with a shampoo bottle. But Ryan had a plan. He wasn't going to nag Seth, oh no, this time he would show Seth he was serious. Picking up a chair he placed it by the wall of Seth's shower. Stepping on it to give him the extra height he needed, Ryan swiftly poured a ridicules amount of shampoo over the wall. When he heard nothing, he wondered whether he had actually hit Seth or not. A sudden howl of agony caused him to change his mind. The cold shampoo that had slithered down Seth's back seemed extra cold, due to Seth gradually upping the temperature of the water over the past 15 minutes. While the other boys laughed, Ryan ignored Seth's whining and gave him a serious "Hurry up Seth."

Seth soon came out of the shower, his mass of brown curls dangerously threatening to pop up under the heavy weight of water they carried. He walked straight over to Ryan and shook his head like a dog, releasing several hundred mini water missiles, all launched at Ryan. Ryan stood there, his shirt and pants all wet. Grinning at Seth, he said, "I probably deserved that, right? Common, lets go."

Much to Ryan's distress, Marissa and Summer were waiting by the boy's locker room door when Ryan and Seth came out.

"Wow, Cohen, did you really get so smelly that you had to wash your hair?" Summer teased, sniffing Seth as to confirm he wasn't smelly before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Actually, it's Mr. Mom over there who poured shampoo all over my head."

"Hey, look who's talking Death-Breath-Seth." Ryan retaliated evenly, who took Marissa's hand and started leading her to the cafeteria.

"Ew! Death-breath-Seth… Ew," Summer squealed. She stood still looked at Seth, deciding whether or not he did have bad breath.

"Common my honey-munchen, you can kiss me," Seth assured her, literally sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and silently wondered how much longer he could hold her up. Stupid strong Ryan, making it seem so easy to lift someone.

"Awww, Seth how-" Summer's compliment was cut short as Seth nearly (when I say nearly, its only nearly because Summer somehow landed on her feet) dropped Summer on her bum.

"SETH!" she shouted, punching him weakly in the arm, distressed at the weak attempt put on by her boyfriend to hold her.

"What? You're heavy," Seth said. He immediately regretted the last words, as Summer gave a 'Hump' and stormed off to join Marissa and Ryan who were well ahead of the two.

Seth jogged behind her, seeking condolence, asking himself why he couldn't have just giving her a simple, sweet, romantic piggyback.

"Seth. I'm mad at you, go away," Summer told him, after the 10 minute walk to the cafeteria ended, yet Seth's pardoning went on.

"Summer, he can't go away, he has the lunch money mom gave us." Ryan intervened.

"What? What is this dreaded lunch money do you speak of dear friend. Surely I do not have it?" Seth said, adopting an oily British accent, smiling sweetly at Ryan. But Ryan didn't buy it.

"Fork over the money dude, or I'll tell mom."

"Really, then I'll tell mom you have detention!" Seth replied, glancing at Marissa, who seemed to be enjoying the exchange.

"Oh boy, did you forget you had detention as well?" Ryan smirked as realization dawned on Seth's face.

"Oh, bloody hell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The afternoon's classes for the Cohen's were uneventful. Ryan had had Spanish with Summer and Luke, while Seth had had History with Mark, and Marissa. There was no opportunity for either of them to cause mischief, until English rolled along. It was the only class that Seth and Ryan shared without Mark, Marissa, Luke, or Summer. It was also the class they usually got into the most trouble in. 

Now, the teacher wasn't a, pardon the language, bitch, but she was strict. Her way of disciplining wasn't detentions, or laps, or cleaning, it was extra homework. And a lot of it. Seth had many a times felt the wrath of her giving hand, as had Ryan, but not as often. The teacher noticed that Ryan was the serious one, the one that caused less trouble. Seth on the other hand was a social butterfly, communicating with everyone and everything that came into contact with him. She had long since separated the two with a seating plan, but no matter what she did, at least one of them was doing something. This class it was Seth. Seth didn't usually slack off or anything like that, but today he just seemed extra flabby today. He couldn't get his work done, and Mrs. Strict had caught him many times speaking out of turn and whispering to the people around him.

After the 50th time she had caught him doing this, Mrs. Strict called on Seth and asked him to step out of the room. Harbor was a very tight and mature school, or at least that was what was expected of the students. Asking Seth to step out into the hall was soo very elementary, but Strict thought it appropriate. Ryan was shocked at his brother, and just before the 90 minute class ended, Mrs. Strict went out to talk to Seth. The bell rang, but Seth was nowhere to be seen. Worried, Ryan packed up Seth's stuff and headed off to find him.

When Ryan couldn't find him in the lounge, by the lockers, in the bathrooms, by the bulletin board, in the furnace room, in the teachers lounge, or in the bookstore, Ryan gave up. He ran to the equipment shed, where he found Seth working away, scrubbing football jerseys in a hand washer, Mr. Opal watching like a hawk.

"Your late Cohen," barked Mr. Opal.

"Sorry sir, I was looking for Seth," Ryan tried to explain, but Mr. Opal wouldn't hear of it.

"Why didn't you come straight here? Wouldn't that make sense? And don't try the old, "I had to call my parents" lie, I've called them already, and they sounded quite disappointed… Or was it angry? Get working cleaning this place up Cohen, your gonna stay here until I'm satisfied. I'll be back momentarily." The grumpy gym teacher left the shed, leaving Ryan amongst a pile of new, dusty, equipment for all sports.

"Thank God, he left. I thought that hag was gonna be here forever. Now the real fun begins," Seth said, violently scrubbing a stubborn patch of grass off a soccer jersey.

"Where did you go after English?" Ryan asked, moving some hockey sticks into a pile, the room looking no cleaner then it did before.

"Mrs. Strict sent me straight here, said that I could go pick up my stuff afterwards. Apparently, I was "too immature to go back into her class, and she would inform mom and dad that they need to talk to me about how I 'need to grow up'," Seth said, using a high voice.

"Uh-oh."

"Yep. Uh-oh. The Kirsten will be felt tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I took a different approach to writing it. The style of writing may change. I hope you liked it, and please drop a review even if it's something mindless like, Yay. Update. I would even love those  so anyways… 

Cohen101


	2. The Kirsten

Notes: Wow you guys, thanks for reviewing! I know my chapters are a bit short, but bear with me 

AgnessSophia: To answer your questions, 1) You will find out later what happened too poor poor Ryan in the 47 days he was gone. 2) I think the answer to that question is…Hm... They just started High School, so for me it would be 14, but I think its 16. Ok, their 16 :P and 3) The Troublesome Twosome has a bit of information, but later in the story, they'll be a "sharing time" between the Cohen's and Summer and Marissa. And I don't mind about the C2 thing.

Thanks for all the other reviews, but now it sucks because I know that people are actually waiting for an update, and people actually like it so I can't screw up. Well, hope you like the chap!

Disclaimer: If I get a sex change, make my name Josh Schwartz, make time go faster so my age doubles, making me 28, and move down to California, will I own The OC?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And The Kirsten was felt that night.

When the boys came home at 5:30, two and a half hours after school had been let out; they found Kirsten and Sandy sitting in the kitchen. Mr. Opal had made Ryan and Seth stay in the shed until everything was dusted, washed, organized, or, in other words, "cleantasiciously clean" as Seth so kindly put it, hands swelling and shriveling like prunes. When Mr. Opal had _finally _been satisfied, Seth went to get his and Ryan's stuff from their lockers, while Ryan went to go call Sandy and tell him that they were ready to be picked up.

"Hey Mom," Ryan said, growing a bit uneasy. He wished that his Dad had answered the phone, as Sandy was a big push-over," can you come and pick me and Seth up?" Ryan asked, praying that Kirsten would find it in her heart to save them from the long walk home in the hot sun.

"Home. Now. And tell that son of mine he's dead," Kirsten replied, Ryan wincing at her tone. Seth was a dead man. Or at least a very insanely grounded man. Kirsten might even be mad enough to forbid him to go near the Playstation or TV. And Seth without those would be a very pestering Seth.

Ryan found Seth waiting in the parking lot, which was at this time almost bare of all signs of civilization, the students all going off to their respective hangouts. The girls; malls, the jocks; beach, where they would later be joined by the girls, the nerds; home to study, and the geeks; off to the comic book store. Ryan had repeatedly been subject to the last one, Seth loving comic books, or "Graphic novels" as much as he did. Ryan didn't mind them, but he was slowly starting to grow out of them.

"When are they coming," Seth asked, looking hopefully at Ryan.

"We're walking, common," was Ryan's short answer as he accepted his book bag from Seth and started the long walk home.

"Aw, man! Can't we get a ride from someone? Look, there's Mark right there!" Seth said waving to Mark. Mark, oblivious to the wave, started up his car and headed out the parking lot. "Or, look, there's Betty," Seth said, giving another wave. This one was returned, but before Seth could start shouting a request, Ryan interrupted him.

"Dude, remember last time we did that? Mom freaked!" They looked at each other and smiled at the recollection, though at the time wasn't funny in any way.

When they walked in the door, they heard Kirsten's calm voice calling them to the kitchen. They looked at each other and gulped, savoring the calm before the storm.

"Get ready for The Kirsten buddy." Seth whispered as he led the way into the kitchen.

Kirsten stood by the sink and she pointed at the chairs. Seth tried to flatter her the moment he saw her.

"Coming into the kitchen, night is setting in Orange County, and a beautiful lady with a cute button nose is sitting by the table. Her vigor and vim make her glow radiantly; while her tough work ethic is shown as she sits in the place she likes to call home. The Queen of the Manor herself; I am truly blessed by this chance to-"

"Seth. Ryan. Sit." Kirsten said, expressing her anger using the ever lethal short sentences. They both sat obediently, wondering in how much trouble they really were.

"Sooooo," Kirsten started. "Did you do anything at school today? Say, get kicked out of two classes?"

"Hey," Ryan interrupted her, "that was Seth not me! And our gym teacher was an ass-"

"Ryan Atwood, do not finish that sentence. You are both grounded for 2 weeks," she held up her finger in such a threatening way, the jumble of protests didn't even manage to make it out of either ones mouth. Kirsten seemed angrier then usual; she was mostly pretty laid-back when they got in trouble, as long as they didn't get bad comments or bad marks on their report cards. Something was irritating her today, something that wouldn't leave her alone. She didn't even notice she was taking it out on her sons. "Ryan, go to your room, I'll call you for dinner."

Ryan got up and followed orders, but when Seth moved to do the same, Kirsten stopped him. "Me and you have got to have a little chat…"

Ryan didn't hear the rest of it, but knew it didn't go well when Seth stomped up the stairs half an hour later. Not thinking it wise to use the doors, Ryan locked his, then removed the netting on his window and silently crawled out onto the roof. Crossing over to Seth's room, he tapped lightly on his window until Seth removed his head from his pillow. Noticing Ryan hanging outside, Seth got up as quietly as he could and opened it for Ryan.

"How'd it go?" Ryan asked Seth once he was safely inside.

"Not to good… I got my ear chewed off, and now we're waiting for dad to come home and tell us off," he replied.

"That sucks… hey; you wanna go to a party? Holly's beach house?" Ryan said hopefully, trying to lift Seth's spirits.

"Oh yes, another one of those. Actually, that might be.." Seth trailed away as there was a knock on his door.

"Seth. It's me. Open up right now." Seth and Ryan both froze.

"Shit," they said as one, Ryan Jumping through the window, hanging onto the sill with his fingers. Seth went over to the door and unlocked it, letting his dad in.

"So," Sandy started, not noticing the pinks of Ryan's slowly reddening fingers on the sill. "I heard what happened today, and your mom seemed pretty upset…"

"Yes, it was very tragic. I and Ryan are awfully sorry, and we've learned our lesson. May the Playstation gather dust. But," Seth said, trying to shoo his father out the room. "Can you just go downstairs and tell mom not to order…radish! I think I'm getting allergic to it, and the whiteness reminds me so strongly of," Seth didn't get to finish what of.

"Seth… is that someone outside your window?"

Ryan had felt his fingers slowly but assumingly start losing grip. Grabbing onto the pipe outside, he started transferring himself onto it, hoping it wouldn't break under his weight. The transition had created so much noise that Sandy was torn from his son's pointless rambling. Sandy crossed over to the window and looked out to see Ryan hanging awkwardly, his body suspended in the air. One hand was hooked around the pipe, the other reaching for something non-existent to hold. One foot was planted flat against the wall, and the other was hanging loosely in the air.

"Hey dad, how's it hanging?" Ryan asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning found Ryan in a sleeping bag on the floor, at the foot of his parents' bed. Sandy's face had been a mask of fury; Ryan's ears still rang. The playstation had been taken away, the junk food had been hidden, and the next two weeks were going to be a living hell. Kirsten was already up and planning 6 day's worth of charity events that Ryan and Seth were forced to attend, and Ryan was waiting for Sandy to wake up so he could drive him and Seth to help set up for one of the numerous events. Ryan heard Sandy stir so he abandoned his sleeping arrangements, and fled to the kitchen. It had been decided that Ryan wasn't "old" enough to sleep on his own. Until he showed he was "mature" he would be spending his nights sleeping where he currently was. In his parents' bedroom. The ultimate embarrassment.

"Hey mom, can I cook you anything?" Ryan asked, as he entered the kitchen.

"Actually, I got up early and made you and Seth this," she pointed to a blackened mass on the table. "But yah, you can make me and Sandy something."

Ryan swallowed. His mom didn't know how to cook. His mom _shouldn't _be allowed to cook. This was going to be a long two weeks…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, really short chapter. I'm sorry for the long delay, but my teachers are insane. Hope you liked it, give me a review. Sorry again for the delay and the shortness! Don't hate me!


	3. Party Trouble

Muahhaha, I bring the plot.

Um…. I'm pretty sure no one would want to know what I think those "47 days" were spent doing, but that's ok. I "might" put it in this story. Thanks for the reviews, I loved them all! See, I'm capable of updating quick! Just don't get to expectant. Hope this chapter meets your expectations.

Disclaimer – I take credit to the balloon blowing machine, and the stack of chairs. Those things don't make themselves up. They rock too! Anything you recognize from the show would be mine if… it wasn't already someone else's.

**The Plot Begins**

_pfffwwwwwEEEEEEEEEE…E…POP!_

"Seth, a little help here?"

_pffffwwweeEEEEE…POP! _

"Seth?"

_pfffwwwweeeEEEEEEE……POP!_

"Seth, for God sake, your 16 freaking years old. Stop playing with the balloon pumper and help me!"

_pffffwwweeeeeEEE… POP!_

"Mr. Cohen, please, your wasting the air. Go help your brother."

Seth grumbled as he went over to help Ryan lift a huge stack of chairs. Together they moved the pile to the other end of the room where the "Art Funding Charity Event" (a.k.a. Another occasion for the adults to get drunk) would take place. Ryan and Seth had been there for 4 hours already, and after enduring Kirsten cough awful cough cooking, were getting quite hungry. Seth, being Seth, decided the best way to get the organizer to notice they were hungry would be to "relinquish his talents in the ways of the balloon blower." Needless to say, the ground was littered with busted bits of balloons. Ryan, being Ryan, asked the person in charge if they could get something to eat.

"Okay everyone, foods here!" All the boys that had shown up to help (in hopes of getting paid big bucks,) abandoned their posts and rushed to the food. Ryan and Seth slowly walked behind the rest, not encouraged by the thoughts of a big paycheck at the end. Kirsten was handing out the money, it was her event, but Ryan and Seth would go unpaid. This was punishment, and it wouldn't be if they had any incentive to perform. Other then the one Kirsten and Sandy were providing.

"Hey, Cohen, you wanna come by my house later?" Summers voice rang out, mischief in her tone.

"Nope, can't. The parental units have got my ass up the wall. Not as bad as dear Ryan here though. He's going his ass up to the window. Or at least the bedroom."

Marissa laughed, appearing out of no where behind Summer. This was not to be unexpected per se; Summer and Marissa were rarely seen without one another. "Oh, I can't wait to hear all about this one," she said, kissing Ryan on the cheek. "What happened this time?"

"Well," Seth started, grabbing plates and passing them out at the end of the food line, "Dad caught Ryan trying to be Spiderman. He was outside my window, on the wall, and so when dad found out, he-"

Seth got a mouthful of Ryan's hand as Ryan attempted to shut Seth's mouth before it spilt too much information. Seth pried it lose then whispered something into Summers ear. "But you can't tell anyone. Except for Marissa, cause then Ryan would kill me. I think he's gonna kill me now, bye!" Seth said, running of in the general direction of the bathroom, leaving Ryan giving his death glare at the disappearing back of Seth. Ryan turned around just in time to see Summers mouth appear from behind her hand, which was attached to Marissa's ear, which was attached to Marissa's head, which was now bobbing up and down in laughter. Ryan shook his head, and headed down the line.

Five minutes later, Seth had still not appeared.

Ten minutes later, Kirsten came by, checking to see how everything was going, glaring at Ryan the whole time.

Fifteen minutes later, Seth had still not appeared.

Twenty minutes later found Ryan moving and setting up table after table.

Twenty-five minutes later found Kirsten breathing down Ryan's neck, inquiring to the whereabouts of Seth.

Thirty minutes later, Seth had still not appeared.

An hour later, Kirsten was rampaging about the charity site, keen on discovering Seth, ready to give another lecture.

A minute later found Kirsten in the boys bathroom, and Seth throwing up his food from lunchtime. She got Ryan and the three of them headed home, the event all set up, scheduled to begin in two hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, do we have to go?"

"Yes."

"Can't I stay home?"

"No."

"Can't _I _stay home?"

"No."

"Can _I _stay home honey?"

Kirsten turned around in, glaring at her husband. Why did he think he could get out of this? No. If she had to go, everyone would be going. **Definitely **Seth and Ryan, who still had 3 events to go before Kirsten would even consider leaving them at home. And after the stunt Ryan had pulled, Kirsten wasn't sure she even trusted him to stay home.

"But honey, it's at Julie's… can't you just tell her I'm sick? Common… Please?" Sandy pleaded with his wife. "Common…" Sandy said, pulling Kirsten closer, much to the dismay of both Ryan and Seth. "Ya know…" Sandy said, engulfing her small body in a bear hug. "This might be beneficial to the boys. Teach them more of a lesson. Let me stay, please?" he whispered into her ear.

Kirsten thought for a second before sighing, "alright, you can stay…"

"WHOOHOOO!" All three boys shouted. Kirsten glared at Ryan and Seth.

"You two," she said, pointing, "are coming with me."

"What?" Ryan whined.

"Yeh, why do we have to go and dad can stay?" Seth echoed.

"I'm sorry boys, I tried. Every man for himself when you're grounded."

"Sandy!" Kirsten exclaimed.

"It's true!" Sandy told her, hugging her once more. He left the room for the TV, whispering to Seth and Ryan as he passed, "have fun in hell."

The three of them started toward the car, neither sure of what the event they were going to was for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only good thing about the charity event was that there were some people Ryan and Seth's age they could hang out with, who, like both Cohen boys, had been forced to come to this event. On the way there, Kirsten and the boys debated what the theme of this event would be. They went from "Soccer Sadistic Kick-off," (Ryan) to "Newport's Newest Bitch" (Seth, who received a severe telling off from Kirsten) to "Homelessness Event" (Kirsten; everyone considered this dull, even Kirsten) and finally to "Captain Oats' Oasis Funding" (Seth, who received a punch from Ryan, who then received a telling-off from Kirsten). When they arrived at the event, you will be pleased to know it was not any of those, but "Plastic Buttercups Raising" which all of them thought had a hidden meaning.

Nothing exciting happened, until the clock struck 9, and almost everyone was piss drunk, according to Seth, who spent the last 10 minutes being prodded and pinched by 3 Newpsis, all of which were intrigued with his hair. Ryan, who was having too much fun laughing at Seth to help him, noticed Marissa, Summer in tow, walking slowly by the infinity pool.

"Mrs. Halation, how are you today? I was wondering if I could steal Seth for a moment. I have to ask him something about school. Would you mind?" Ryan asked, grabbing Seth by the arm and pulling him without waiting to hear the answer.

"Thank you dude, I think they were getting a little too excited for-"

"Common. Did you know Summer and Marissa were here?"

Seth gave Ryan a blank stare.

"Summer. Marissa. Common, think."

Seth maintained his blank stare.

"Just follow me." Ryan led the way to where he had seen the two girls. When he located them, he grabbed Marissa from behind and whispered into her ear, "You wanna go get a bathroom?"

"Sure," she replied, laughing, allowing Ryan to steer her in the direction of the house, Seth steering Summer the same way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandy almost fell asleep on the couch watching a movie Kirsten had decided to rent from a local movie store. Why they had rented the movie instead of bought it, Sandy didn't know, and at the moment, he was cursing it. It had to be at the store by 10, and 9 had just come and passed. Hastily grabbing some keys and a nice coat, he decided that after he dropped the DVD off, he would drop by the party and surprise Kirsten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 bathrooms and only one of them was free. It was one of the bigger ones, and the four fit in easily enough. They had room to maneuver, and it was a good thing too. Ryan and Marissa claimed the bathtub, while Summer and Seth went from the toilet, to the sink, to the toilet, to floor, and so on.

Marissa had managed to steal a bottle of Vodka, and at first it had started as a friendly chat from the prying eyes of Newpsis, but soon turned into an all out make-out fest. It was about to turn into an all out lets-have-sex-the-best-we-can fest, but Kirsten and Sandy arrived before negotiations regarding privacy could begin.

"Uh…" Kirsten said, as she spotted Ryan tangled with Marissa on the bottom of the bathtub and Seth on the floor with Summer. An empty bottle of Vodka was being rolled around the floor by Seth's body.

Sandy shoved himself into the bathroom behind her, saying, "Where've you guys been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" He caught a glimpse of Ryan's shoe coming up from under the railing. "Um…"

Ryan, who was getting his face shoved repeatedly into the bathtub while Marissa was trying to get up, managed to say hello. Seth hauled Summer to a quick standing position, cowering beneath his parent's eyes.

Kirsten glared at both of them. "Car. Now." She stormed out of the room, leaving Sandy to escort them to the car.

The ride home was uneventful, if anything it was as tense as history's Cuban Missile Crisis. Ryan and Seth were sent to their respective rooms, Ryan into Sandy and Kirsten's room, both boys with promises of house arrest.

It was midnight when Kirsten and Sandy entered the room and Ryan faked sleep. They'd been on the phone to someone, and while Ryan eavesdropped on his parents, he concluded Aunt Hailey would be coming to visit.

Ryan grinned. He liked Hailey, and they always managed to have fun…or get in trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there you have it folks. Please Please PLEASE drop a review! And see, it only took me a little while to update  Muahhaha. I've got to go now, I think my dogs eating the wall… at least I hope that's what those sounds are from…. O.O….


	4. We Meet Le Caleband Hailey

Sorry for the long time no update thingy. I don't know if you're going to like this chapter, but yeh. I'm introducing Caleb and Hailey, so that should be exciting… I think this'll be my longest chapter yet, so read and review please!

Chapter….4?

We Meet Le Caleb

"I honestly don't know what's gotten into them!" Kirsten told Hailey as she guided the car to her Newport home. "They've been acting out all sorts! I mean, last night, me and Sandy found them in the bathroom making out with Summer and Marissa. And Ryan was in the bathtub. The bathtub! Honestly, I hope they don't have hangovers, because I doubt that Sandy'll go easy with his voice. I mean, I was never that bad when I was 16…" Kirsten trailed off looking at Hailey's skeptical face. "What?" She said innocently.

"Kirsten, chill. I remember when dad caught you and Jimmy Cooper, both half naked, making out on the roof of that boat he used to use for charity stuff?"

"Hey, I was in grade nine, and…"

"Drunk?"

"Well, that's the only time. I didn't drink other then that!"

"Oh really? Because I seem to recall almost every day in the summer of 1980, you came home drunk, and then one time when you were supposed to be babysitting me, you invited over Jimmy and Kyle, and got Marco to buy you beer, and then when mom and dad came home, you chucked all the bottles out the window? God, you were grounded for like… a month. And then there was that one night the police called at like, 3 in the morning to tell mom to go and pick you up from the station? She was so beyond pissed. But did that stop you from going out and partying? I had to cover for you so many times!" At the end of her little speech, Hailey stuck her tongue out at Kirsten, who was speechless.

"Well… That was just having fun. I never got in trouble for serious stuff." Kirsten glued her eyes to the road; memory's coming back to her.

"Well, there was that one time you called from a Payphone from Portland, and asked me if I could tell dad that you were at a sleepover with Betty. I still think he doesn't know where you went. And then that other time, you and Jimmy stole Dads sailing boat and wanted to sail to like, Neverland or something, but you had to come back home cause you ran out of water and cheese sticks? And then you had detention for a week because you ran around in your bikini when the school sprinklers come on? And in grade six, I remember you and Betty started that protest thingy were you got all the kids to stay outside after the recess bell rang, and sprayed any teacher that came close with super soakers? And then-"Kirsten turned up the volume of the CD in the car as loud as it would go, drowning out Hailey's babble. She'd never really understood how her parents worried, but now she appreciated how mad her parents (her mom especially) got when she did stuff like that.

"So, did Ryan and Seth get in to much trouble?" Hailey said, lowering down the volume as they neared home.

"I don't know… lets find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ryan awoke with a pounding headache, he knew he was going to be in trouble. He lay in bed for a second, wondering how much of the Vodka he'd consumed. A lot, he decided, hoping he wasn't going to throw up. Lifting himself as gently as he could, he rested his back on the foot of Sandy and Kirsten's bed, wondering how the hell he'd gotten out of his shirt and boots. He passed out on the car ride home, and woke up to Sandy gently shaking him awake. Seth had been better off, he barely drank anything. Ryan's head had been pleasantly buzzing as he accepted his moms help to his place on the floor, in the sleeping bag. He lifted his head slightly, thinking it would be a good idea to get something to drink, when the curtains that shaded his parent's room flew up at an alarming rate. The sudden brightness did nothing to help his already pounding head, and Sandy's figure made his head hurt even more.

"Hey kiddo!" Sandy shouted. He saw Ryan cringe. Good, he thought to himself, a hangover. He deserves it. "I'll meet you in the kitchen okay?" He saw Ryan give a half-nod and left to wake up his other son.

Ryan, back in the room, cursed the Californian sun and slowly got out of his sleeping bag, wondering if he could survive the journey to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth was sprawled out on his bed, the comforter and pillows intertwining around his body, which sported a tight t-shirt and some Donald Duck boxers. Sandy knocked as loudly as he could on the door, wondering how much Seth had drunk. He walked into the room, which was still dark despite the thin rays of light coming through the blinds.

"SETH!" Sandy shouted. Seth jumped up alarmed. Well, he tried to jump. As soon as he pulled up, his blanket got caught on his back, which somehow threw him off balance, which landed him on the floor. Sandy opened the blinds, the light blinding Seth's eyes, just as it had Ryan's. The room illuminated quickly, throwing shadows all over the items stacked in Seth's room. There was the surf-board with a layer of dust, only so thin because Ryan had to use it two weeks before when his broke. There were the very badly put up Rooney, and Death Cab for Cutie posters, and one Grind poster Ryan had gotten him for his 14th birthday. His iPod was hooked up to his computer, which hadn't been turned on for the past couple weeks, a side-effect of groundization.

Sandy found that Seth was better off then Ryan by far. He repeated his request to Seth, who looked more worried at the lecture then at the distance to the kitchen, like Ryan had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandy entered the kitchen a few minutes later and found a ghastly sight. The back of a plain checkered shirt, complete with olive khaki's. Meaning it could only be Caleb.

"What are you doing here Cally?" Sandy asked, startling Caleb who had been in the process of peeling a banana. Sandy grinned, rubbing in the fact that Caleb had been caught of guard.

"Oh, it's just you, Sanford, I thought it would be someone important," Caleb retaliated, spitting the name out. His severe dislike for Sandy clearly apparent, he glared at Sandy, and then smugly held out a wrinkled brown paper bag. "It's a present, for you," Caleb said.

Sandy gingerly took the bag from Caleb. "Well, it's not a bomb," he said, feeling the bag was almost lightless.

"No, I'm more civilized then that. I would expect that type of thing from you."

"Sure, sure Grandpa," Sandy chuckled, more at the fact of how infuriated Caleb seemed at the use of Grandpa.

"I don't look that old, do I?" He asked, sounding a little self-conscious.

"No, you don't look a day over 80," Sandy teased, though not light-heartedly. He opened the bag and pulled out a pair of thick, bulky tweezers. "Aww, Calbye, you shouldn't have," said Sandy, chucking the tweezers in the garbage where they landed with a soft _thump_.

"No, I had to. Someone should teach you how to use them. Let's hope they aren't genetic, or my Seth'll die from embarrassment. Although having you, as his father… That's embarrassment enough…:"

"Oh, I forgot how ruthless you are. Now that I think about it, I have a present for you to… wait, no; Kirsten threw it in the fireplace with all the other icons."

"Icons of what?"

"All your blackened hearts."

Caleb was about to retort when they heard a bang, like a heavy thud against the wall. Sandy raised his eyebrows at Caleb. "I'd better check out what that was… I hope Ryan isn't hurt."

Caleb suddenly showed distain. "That boy still here?" he asked savagely.

"Yes, that "boy" is still here. And "that boy" is Seth brother, and mine and Kirsten's son. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go check to see if everything's alright."

"Not for long," Caleb muttered under breath.

"What was that?" Sandy questioned, hearing a mutter, but not more.

"When's Kirsten coming home? I need to talk to her. Now." Caleb demanded, changing the subject abruptly. Deciding to drop it, Sandy simply said, "I dunno, she went to pick up Hailey." Sandy turned quickly and headed out the kitchen, missing the look of Caleb's face.

Caleb was horrified. 'Why was Hailey coming here? Wasn't she in Mexico or something? She was going to ruin all his plans…Unless that's why she was coming…Could she…know?' Caleb dropped the banana he grabbed just as Sandy came into the kitchen and pulled out one of the document drawers. 'Surely if they kept it, it would be kept here…' Caleb continued and intensified his search for the vital document he knew Sandy and Kirsten wanted to keep secret. But, if he found it, and he had a copy in his office, then he would be rid of something that he really didn't want. Some thing that didn't belong in Newport Beach….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Hailey," Kirsten said, as they reached the gated community in which the Cohen house resided. "Why are you visiting?" Kirsten peered into her face. Sandy's two guesses would be, well, that Kirsten's sister had run out of money…or, she'd run out of money. But Hailey had been only gone two years, and last time she heard, their dad had given her enough money that would support her family for at least 5 years.

"Um….Ran out of money," Hailey said, turning her face to window, hiding the word LIE that was written all over her face. She was never good at lying to Kirsten. Sure, she could lie to her dad, mom, anyone really…except Kirsten. Damn the sisterly bond they had, that made Kirsten a mind reader. She really didn't want Kirsten to find out, especially since she knew Kirsten shouldn't be involved. This was between her and her dad. If she could only get IT, then everything would be fine…

"Really?" Kirsten said, not buying it one bit.

"Yeah…." Hailey said, wondering if she turned up the radio would be a dead giveaway that she was lying.

Kirsten could see her sister was uncomfortable, so she decided to drill her later for more information. "So, how's your love life going?" Kirsten asked, detouring around the street she usually took home.

"Um… Good? I dunno. I think the most serious relationship I've still been in is with Jamie Green."

"Which one was that…?" Kirsten asked. Hailey had gone out with so many boys, she'd lost count.

"Short blonde hair, I think you remember his…thing…" the two girls looked at each other, then burst out laughing, remembering the memories of younger years, and the didn't stop laughing until they got to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandy started up the stairs, wondering what the hell was going on. Caleb seemed more uptight then usual, and with Seth and Ryan to deal with, he really didn't want to deal with this as well. 'Maybe when Kirsten comes home, she'll know what's up with Cal,' Sandy thought to himself. Seeing the walls intact and whole, Sandy proceeded to the second floor landing, where he stopped and listened. Yes, he could hear it now… What was the voice saying?

"Animal crackers in my…." Came a faint singy-song voice. Like a flea drawn to the light, Sandy followed the animated, falsely high voice.

"soup… apples and bananas loop the loop…" Now, as Sandy stepped closer to the end of the hall, he could hear sounds of someone retching (Ryan he assumed) and the voice getting louder with each bodily grunt. Stepping in time with the silly beat, he rounded the corner and saw an amusing, if disturbing sight.

The doors to the bathroom had been swung open, which is putting it lightly as the door was now hanging of the top hinge only, the bottom astray. Sandy could only imagine it as the loud thud he and Caleb heard in the kitchen. Bent over the toilet, riding his system of all consumed goods, Ryan sat, bum on the floor, arms hugging the bowl, mouth poised ready to strike. Singing, very badly might I add, behind the shower curtain was Seth, going on with his animal cracker song.

Seth popped his head out from behind the curtain, and started shouting encouraging word to Ryan. Sandy could hear things like "Your in some dodo there…" and "Oh, God, I hope Marissa's not planning on kissing you anytime soon," amidst the pounding of water against tub. Seth was in the middle of such a remark when he suddenly registered Sandy, standing just outside the bathroom, drawing in the spectacle.

"Dad…" he whined. "Get him out of here. I'd done showering but he won't leave…"

"Seth… I think he's a bit preoccupied…" Sandy replied, Ryan slowly turning his head up to look at him.

"Nah, I'm fine dad, just a…. little headache…. and stomach ache…"

"Yes, all that and the side-effects of drinking who knows how much." Sandy watched Ryan struggle to get up, grabbing the sink and pitifully pulling himself upwards. "You sure you fine?" Sandy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Dad, I already said I was fine. What's up?" Ryan replied, finding that if he kept his eyes shut, everything worked out better.

"Well," Sandy said, sympathy suddenly all gone. "Ryan, since you can't move around that much, I would love it if you could make breakfast for all six of us. And Seth, you hurry up and get out so you can go clean the pool before Ryan's done. Then me and your mother are going to talk about what happened at the party last night." Sandy looked at both of them, Ryan with his eyes closed, and Seth with his curls already starting to bounce up, water dripping down his face. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Seth looked at Ryan who seemed to be in daydream land. Shaking his head, he asked for both of them, "Six?"

"Yeah, you Grandfather and Hailey are stopping by. Well, Hailey might be here for a while, but Caleb appeared out of no-where."

"Caleb's here?" Ryan asked. Opening his eyes enough so he could see Sandy nod his head, Ryan tightened his fist. His Grandpa hated him, and he didn't know why. Caleb always seemed to know the right way to get under his skin, and the last time he showed up, Ryan almost snapped. Screw Caleb and his snide remarks, he didn't need in now. Not when he was already in enough trouble with his parents.

"Well, Ryan, you are my brother, but I really don't want to get out in front of you. Or you dad… No offence."

"No offence taken," Sandy said, as Ryan slowly started walking out. Sandy pulled the door back to the best "original position" he could and left Seth to change in private. Looking at the door, he wondered if he would be able to fix it himself. As if by queue, Seth shouted, "Don't think of fixing the door Dad, let Ryan do it when he's…. feeling better."

Sandy turned and watched Ryan look at the stairs glumly, and then begin to start down them. Following Ryan, he made a quick turn towards his room's bathroom, grabbing some Advil® for Ryan, who heading into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hailey and Kirsten arrived at the front door, panting and gasping; Hailey's four heavy suitcases piled aimlessly all around them.

"Hailey, what the hell do you have in those?" Kirsten asked, stretching her back out, trying to ease the pain.

"I told you to lift with your legs, not your back Kiki. You never listen to me…" Hailey said, shaking her head.

"Don't call me Kiki," Kirsten snapped. "Besides, I DID lift with my legs. Its whatever's in there's fault. What are in those? Dead bodies?"

"Oh, I certainly hope not Kiki," Caleb said, sneaking up behind Hailey and pulling her into a bear hug. "How's my little Hails doing?" Caleb asked, planting a big kiss on the side of Hailey's cheek.

"Fine father," Hailey said roughly, pushing Caleb off her, stomping into the house.

"I wonder what's up with here…" Kirsten asked to herself.

"Oh, probably just the hormones, you know," Caleb reassured, though now he was certain that Hailey DID know what he was up to, and that was the reason she had come.

"Sure…whatever," Kirsten said. "I'm going to go out back and start up the grill for breakfast. You go on inside dad."

"Why do we need a grill for breakfast?"

"Well, I was thinking of cooking a little something myself and…"

"MOM! NO! NO COOKING!" Kirsten spun around wildly and found a horrified Seth standing in the backyard entrance.

"Why not?" Kirsten pouted.

"Mom, Ryan's got the cooking covered. I think. Unless he hasn't passed out yet. Cause then he could get hair in the food, and that would be pretty gross. Also, he could get really hurt, so I suggest you go and make sure he's okay. Well, if he isn't okay and still conscious, he probably won't tell you he's not okay to give you the illusion that he IS okay, so he won't get into any more trouble then he's already in. And, I think that since it was Ryan's idea, and Ryan had more Vodka then me, and Ryan was in the bathtub, and Ryan's…. I'll be out back cleaning the pool. Love ya," Seth ended quickly when he received a death glare from Kirsten.

"So what's the delinquent been up to?" Caleb asked Kirsten, oblivious that her glare had been transferred from Seth over to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan was feeling better and just putting the butter on the frying pan when Hailey entered the kitchen.

"Hey buddy," Hailey said playfully, punching Ryan lightly in the arm.

"Hi Aunt Hailey. I'd hug you and lift you onto the counter, but my head's being a bitch."

Hailey nodded understandingly, while making a drinking motion with her hand, pretending to chug down beer. She hugged Ryan, and plopped herself on the granite counter. Picking up a orange and starting to peel it, Hailey asked, "Was it worth it?"

"Oh yeah," Ryan answered, placing egg after egg onto the buttery pan. "I was in that place, where it's not like, your too drunk, but it's still all fuzzy and great. And then there was Marissa…"

"You two still going out?" Hailey asked.

"Yup, though I'm pretty sure we won't be going on a date anytime soon. I screwed myself over pretty bad."

"Well, if you were half as bad as Kirsten was at your age, I'd feel sorry for Sandy and Kirsten." Hailey leaned over the counter and put the orange peels in the garbage, thoughtfully chewing on her orange.

"Oh really? Mom was a bad girl in her day?"

"Oh yeah, did I tell you about the time her and Jimmy Cooper…"

"I hope your not spreading rumors about me in my youth Hailey," Kirsten scowled, walking in from the front yard.

"No, how can she. My girls were the best behaved girls in Orange County," Caleb announced, walking in behind Kirsten, trying to read Hailey's face.

"He doesn't know half of it," Hailey whispered just loud enough for Ryan to hear. Ryan let a giggle escape, but quickly got over himself when Caleb shot him a look.

"What are you doing here boy?" Caleb asked Ryan.

"Cooking," Ryan answered, deciding to stick to mono and duo-syllables. His grandfather hated him, and Ryan didn't know why. He was barley ever around though, so Ryan was happy enough with that.

"Cooking what? I don't like cilantro, so don't put any of it on my food."

"Now, why would you just go and assume that I was cooking for you? What if I was only cooking for myself and Seth? Or my self and Aunt Hailey?" Ryan asked, abandoning his mono/duo-syllable strategy.

"Ryan." Kirsten said sharply before Caleb had a chance to retort. "Say you're sorry. That isn't any way to talk to your grandfather."

"Sorry," Ryan muttered, returning to his cooking, ignoring the adults.

'Damn that boy,' Caleb thought to himself. 'Oh well, I'll be rid of him soon…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So… That was it, but it was more for plot development, because I actually have an idea! Please drop a review, even if its to say, whohoo.


End file.
